Кренки Дудл/Галерея
Второй сезон Настоящий друг Pinkie Pie Meets Cranky S02E18.png Pinkie meeting CDD S2E18.png Pinkie Pie checking Cranky's initials. S2E19.png Cranky Annoyed S02E18.png Pinkie Pie And Cranky 01 S02E18.png Cranky Mumbles Doodle S02E18.png Pinkie gasps at Cranky Doodle Donkey's name S02E18.png Pinkie Pie eye pop S2E18.png Pinkie Pie sings random song for Cranky S02E18.png Pinkie Pie Wants To Be Friends S02E18.png Im Your Best Friend Pinkie Pie S02E18.png Cranky Unhealthy Smile S02E18.png Cranky's fake smile droops S2E18.png Cranky Nopony Calls Me Doodle S02E18.png Pinkie Pie Meet Somepony New S2E18.png Pinkie Pie Meet Somepony New Check S2E18.png Pinkie Pie Introduce Myself S2E18.png Pinkie Pie Introduce Myself Check S2E18.png Pinkie Pie Become Instant Best Friends S2E18.png Pinkie Pie Become Instant Best Friends Uncheck S2E18.png Pinkie Pie Has To Make Friends S02E18.png Pinkie Pie Annoying Cranky S02E18.png Pinkie Pie Looking At Crankys Stuff S02E18.png Pinkie Pie Can Show You Around S02E18.png Pinkie waving at Lemon Hearts and Cherry Berry S2E18.png Pinkie Pie Make Friends With YOU S02E18.png Pinkie Pie my friends do S2E18.png Pinkie Pie and Cranky 'don't touch that!' S02E18.png Cranky urging Pinkie to stop playing with his things S2E18.png Cranky 'keep your hooves off my wagon' S02E18.png Pinkie Welcome Wagon S02E18.png Cranky Doodle Donkey 'who'd have guessed ' S02E18.png Pinkie Pie Wagon Buddies S02E18.png Cranky 'Let's get this over with!' S2E18.png Pinkie Pie hugs Cranky S2E18.png Pinkie Pie, Cranky, and welcome wagon S02E18.png Cranky with hat S2E18.png Pinkie Pie Cranky that's gotta hurt S02E18.png Pinkie Pie's welcome song big finish S02E18.png Cranky Taste The Confetti S02E18.png Cranky Is Bold S02E18.png Stuffed Pinkie Pie and blind Cranky S02E18.png Cranky Shocked And Hairless S02E18.png Pinkie Pie and Cranky 'I can fix this!' S02E18.png Pinkie Pie Really Really Bald S02E18.png Donkeys are up to no good S2E18.png Background ponies laughing at Cranky S02E18.png Bald Cranky S2E18.png Pinkie Pie Serious Business S02E18.png Crankys New Hair Is Biodegradable S02E18.png Pinkie Pie Im Losing Him S02E18.png Cranky Doodle Donkey angry at Pinkie S02E18.png Pinkie Pie Ill Make It Up To You S02E18.png New spa pony S2E18.png Cranky looking willing for treatment S2E18.png Spa ponies scrubbing Cranky S2E18.png Spa pony coals S2E18.png Spa ponies massage S2E18.png Cranky fresh out of the spa S2E18.png Pinkie Pie surprising a bald Cranky S2E18.png Pinkie Pie promise S2E18.png New toupee S2E18.png Pinkie Pie check yourself S2E18.png The dreamboat special S2E18.png Cranky admiring himself S2E18.png Pinkie Pie Happy For Cranky S02E18.png Pinkie Pie well...smile S2E18.png Pinkie Pie Expecting A Smile S02E18.png Pinkie Pie in Phonograph S2E18.png Pinkie Pie a seal S2E18.png Pinkie Pie and Cranky 'see how good I am at it ' S02E18.png Pinkie Pie smiles widely at Cranky 'like me ' S02E18.png Cranky with his camera S2E18.png Pinkie Pie and Cranky 'it's awfully pretty' S02E18.png Cranky shocked S2E18.png Pinkie Pie puts out the fire S2E18.png Cranky is furious about the ruined book S2E18.png Cranky Doodle furious at Pinkie for ruining scrapbook S2E18.png Cranky Doodle shouting at Pinkie S2E18.png Cranky Doodle with the ruined photobook S2E18.Png Pinkie Pie pops in on Cranky Doodle again S02E18.png Pinkie Pie chases Cranky Doodle across Ponyville S02E18.png Pinkie Pie pokes her head out from an apple tree S2E18.png Pinkie Pie tries to apologize to Cranky S02E18.png Pinkie Pie and Cranky on snowy mountain S02E18.png Pinkie Pie eyes S2E18.png Cranky hide by Statue S2E18.png Pinkie Pie replaces statue S2E18.png Pinkie Pie blocking Cranky on the map S2E18.png Cranky watching Pinkie bang on the locked door S2E18.png Cranky Doodle flinches at Pinkie's voice S02E18.png Shocked Cranky Doodle 'is it really you ' S02E18.png Matilda and Cranky S2E18.png Pinkie Pie, Cranky, and Matilda 'I never told you about her' S02E18.png Cranky Doodle and Matilda with scrapbook S02E18.png Young Cranky S2E18.png Young Cranky Matilda kiss S2E18.png Kiss aftereffects S2E18.png Young Cranky smiling S2E18.png Cranky following Matilda S2E18.png In front of Celestia statue S2E18.png Young Cranky Matilda loving gaze S2E18.png Young Cranky Matilda cuddle S2E18.png Cranky looking round a door S2E18.png Matilda's empty room S2E18.png Cranky Doodle Sad S2E18.png Cranky in Canterlot S2E18.png Cranky in Manehattan S2E18.png Cranky in the West S2E18.png Cranky in a town S2E18.png Matilda calling Cranky 'Doodle' S2E18.png Matilda and Cranky nuzzling S2E18.png Matilda kissing Cranky S2E18.png Cranky Smiling.png Cranky Smiling more S2E18.png Cranky and Matilda snuggling S2E18.png Happy together S2E18.png Loving look S2E18.png Pinkie Pie helps S2E18.png Pinkie Pie and Cranky 'of course we're friends' S02E18.png Cranky and Matilda left alone S2E18.png So in love S2E18.png About to kiss S2E18.png Pinkie Pie interrupts S2E18.png Cranky and Matilda annoyed S2E18.png Pinkie Pie's sorry S2E18.png Поиски дракона Crankydoodle S2E21.png Четвёртый сезон Ванильная пони Turkey gobbling S4E14.png Честная сделка The ponies celebrating Twilight's arrival S4E22.png My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Радужный рок Music to My Ears Human Cranky Doodle Donkey EG2.png DJ Pon-3 passes by Cranky Doodle Donkey EG2.png Пятый сезон Кусочек жизни Matilda opens scrapbook S5E9.png Photo of Cranky and Matilda at Manehattan S5E9.png Photo of Cranky and Matilda with their drinks S5E9.png Photo of Cranky at Twilight's coronation S5E9.png Matilda putting glue on the page of the scrapbook S5E9.png Matilda pasting wedding invitation on the scrapbook S5E9.png Matilda sees Cranky putting down a sack of fruits S5E9.png Cranky closes the door S5E9.png Cranky -and lookin' at me funny!- S5E9.png Matilda -Did they forget the wedding is tomorrow-- S5E9.png Cranky -they're just as excited for us to be married as I am- S5E9.png Cranky and Matilda rubbing on each other's faces S5E9.png Matilda -awfully silly- S5E9.png Matilda -they've got the wrong date- S5E9.png Matilda shocked S5E9.png Cranky -But I got such a good deal on them- S5E9.png Matilda -Everypony in town got these!- S5E9.png Matilda -The princesses have even RSVP'd!- S5E9.png Cranky -I told you we should have eloped!- S5E9.png Cranky -What-- S5E9.png Cranky looking at the scrapbook angrily S5E9.png Cranky pouts angrily S5E9.png Cranky -with the wrong date!- S5E9.png Cranky snorts S5E9.png Sweetie Drops blending into a crowd S5E9.png Cranky Doodle arguing with a jeweler S5E9.png Cranky -as long as it doesn't cost any extra- S5E9.png DJ station about to crash into Cranky Doodle S5E9.png Cranky Doodle Donkey in shock S5E9.png DJ Pon-3's DJ station speeds past Cranky S5E9.png Cranky Doodle complaining about his hair S5E9.png Cranky -the love of my life deserves better than this!- S5E9.png Cranky wearing Steven's mustache as a toupee S5E9.png Steven Magnet combing Cranky's hair S5E9.png Steven Magnet spraying Cranky's hair S5E9.png Cranky Doodle thanking Steven Magnet S5E9.png Steven Magnet hugging Cranky Doodle S5E9.png Steven Magnet nudging Cranky toward the altar S5E9.png Mayor Mare about to start the ceremony S5E9.png Ponies at Cranky Doodle and Matilda's wedding ceremony S5E9.png Mayor Mare teasing Cranky Doodle Donkey S5E9.png Cranky Doodle grumbling nervously S5E9.png Cranky Doodle and Matilda at the altar S5E9.png Cranky, Matilda, and Mayor Mare at the altar S5E9.png Cranky looking at Matilda lovingly S5E9.png Matilda looking at Cranky lovingly S5E9.png Mayor Mare addressing Cranky Doodle S5E9.png Cranky Doodle Donkey -you bet I do!- S5E9.png Mayor Mare -I now pronounce you jack and jenny!- S5E9.png Matilda and Cranky Doodle Donkey kiss S5E9.png Matilda and Cranky Doodle kissing S5E9.png Flameless fireworks light up town hall S5E9.png Cranky Doodle and Matilda happy S5E9.png ''My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Игры дружбы'' Cranky Doodle's class listens to announcement EG3.png Selfie in Cranky Doodle's classroom EG3.png Шестой сезон Никаких вторых шансов Cranky Doodle Donkey sitting on a bench S6E6.png Bird steals Cranky Doodle's toupee S6E6.png Cranky, DJ Pon-3, and Derpy at the table S6E6.png Cranky Doodle --I thought you said nosehair trimmers-- S6E6.png Cranky Doodle Donkey --I'm hungry!-- S6E6.png Cranky Doodle --my nose is too hairy-- S6E6.png Twilight backing out of the party S6E6.png Twilight --lost amongst the artichokes-- S6E6.png Celestia and dinner guests continue to wait S6E6.png Cranky asks Celestia about her mane S6E6.png День очага Pinkie Pie puts a hat on Cranky's head S6E8.png Pinkie Pie --A day that's filled with songs to sing-- S06E08.png Ponies 'Ding-dong, ding-dong-ding' S6E8.png Cranky Doodle Donkey smiling S6E8.png Братишка Флаттершай Pinkie Pie pulls out wallet of photos S6E11.png Pinkie points at photo of Cranky Doodle S6E11.png 28 розыгрышей спустя Cranky Doodle looks at himself in the mirror S6E15.png Rainbow Dash taking Cranky's toupee S6E15.png Rainbow switches Cranky's toupee with a skunk S6E15.png Cranky Doodle places skunk on his head S6E15.png Cranky Doodle realizes he's wearing a skunk S6E15.png Skunk on Cranky Doodle Donkey's head S6E15.png Skunk about to spray Cranky Doodle Donkey S6E15.png Ponyville ponies talk to Pinkie about Rainbow S6E15.png Fluttershy --did she get you, too--- S6E15.png Twilight --who enjoys them and who doesn't-- S6E15.png Ponyville ponies agreeing with Twilight S6E15.png Twilight and ponies looking worried at Pinkie S6E15.png Crusaders sell cookies to Cranky and Matilda S6E15.png Cranky buys cookies from Cutie Mark Crusaders S6E15.png Cranky waving goodbye to the Crusaders S6E15.png All of Ponyville turned into cookie zombies S6E15.png Разное Season 2 cast poster.jpg MLP Season Five Character poster.png Season 2 French DVD cover sideview.png MLP Season Two Allover back WeLoveFine.jpg MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg en:Cranky Doodle Donkey/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей